Rotten
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba podrido por dentro. SebastianxCiel


**Disclaimer**: Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Toboso Yana y yo sólo uso su trabajo sin fines de lucro para el entretenimiento

**Rotten **

Por: chibiichigo

Despertó con el sudor frío que a últimas fechas había perturbado su sueño, y con una incesante y molesta idea en la cabeza que hacía las veces de verdad absoluta dentro de su existir: Estaba podrido por dentro.

La vida le había arrebatado a corta edad todo aquello por lo que había sentido un lazo y, en ese mismo momento totalmente movido por el odio había decidido otorgarle a él lo único que parecía enteramente suyo: su alma. A cambio de poder probar el agridulce sabor de la venganza todo dentro de él había pasado a formar parte de un demonio, siendo la única prueba visible el pentagrama de su ojo derecho, siempre cubierto. Todo lo había dado a cambio de ese instinto casi canino de fidelidad a la Reina Victoria y por el deseo de ver la humillación dibujada en la cara de todos aquellos que habían destrozado a su familia… y sobre todo las ilusiones de un niño el día de su cumpleaños.

Por extraño que pareciese, su vida había comenzado tan pronto la había perdido. Se había convertido en la cabeza de la casa Phantomhive y con ello todas las responsabilidades que su familia había tenido en la Familia Real se habían fijado en él: Ciel Phantomhive se había convertido en el dueño y señor de todo lo que por derecho de sangre le correspondía a la corta edad de diez años que, a juzgar por su actitud, parecían treinta.

-Mi amo- llamó a la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación un hombre alto de cabellos negros y frac-, me sorprende verlo despierto tan pronto.

-Sebastian, necesito un té- pidió fingiendo serenidad el todavía niño, a sabiendas de que era algo totalmente falto de sentido. El demonio que hacía las veces de su mayordomo – cosa bastante irónica si se paraba a pensarlo, ya que finalmente a cambio de unos pocos años de servicio su alma pasaría a estar en su poder – se acercó y con la misma parsimonia y armonía que todas las mañanas y colocó en la taza de porcelana importada el humeante líquido.

-Aquí está- se lo entregó con una plástica sonrisa en el rostro. Ciel, aunque acostumbrado a ella no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo; su sueño le había resultado perturbador- Su agenda para hoy es…

-Cancela la agenda para hoy, que no estoy de humor para atender a nadie- pidió con rudeza innecesaria en la voz, sobresaltando por un breve instante a su más allegado ser.

-Amo, es bastante raro en usted, por no decir totalmente fuera de sitio, que desee tomar un día libre- se excusó Sebastian, hablando con seguridad y amabilidad casi empalagosa. El chico solamente le dirigió una mirada fulminante con el ojo izquierdo.

-Haz lo que te ordeno- pidió, más en un atípico tono de súplica. Ni siquiera el menor comprendía qué era aquello que le comprimía el corazón y le impedía pensar o actuar con claridad cuando todos los principios de raciocinio y de buenos principios le indicaban que debía restarle importancia.

El mayordomo, quizá por la nota que había utilizado el Phantomhive, evitó hacer preguntas o comentarios al respecto pero no logró reprimir el sadismo dibujado en la sonrisa de su rostro. Salió a cumplir lo exigido, haciendo una reverencia y pensando en lo que seguiría en el día.

--

El conde había pasado casi toda la mañana en su estudio, fingiendo trabajar en los asuntos de la compañía Phantom sin lograr concentrarse del todo en su tarea pero sin la apatía suficiente como para dejar todo botado. La reflexión que había tenido, así como la evidente desmejora en su calidad de sueño, le impedían tener alguna otra actividad cerebral, lo cual era patéticamente molesto. Asimismo, a su actual situación no ayudaba la presencia de Sebastian cada pocos minutos haciendo alarde de su practicada cordialidad ni mucho menos – por irónico que llegue a sonar – sus ausencias que parecían interminables. Para bien o para mal el demonio mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, es decir él, se había convertido en algo casi indispensable para su remedo de existencia…Eso le apestaba.

-¿A mi amo se le ofrece algo?

-Sí- contestó todavía de mala gana el de cabellos grisáceos mientras dejaba los papeles sobre el escritorio y los miraba fijamente-. Quiero un _strudell_ de manzana con nueces…

-¿Puedo preguntar- inició el sirviente con recato, pero sin ocultar el extraño regocijo que le causaba el estado de su amo- si el amo tiene algo malo? ¿Ocurre algo en que yo pueda ayudarle?

Ciel consideró la situación rápida, pero profundamente, antes de contestarle. Verdad inexorable era que Sebastian sería el único ser con quien podría sincerarse sin temor a que su secreto fuese revelado a terceros, finalmente el de frac compartía con él esa carga, sin embargo incluso tras varios años no llegaba a confiar plenamente sus sentimientos al de cabellos oscuros: A final de cuentas, Sebastian era el poseedor de su alma, un demonio a quien en nada le interesaría su opresión en el pecho.

Tras sopesar todo aquello, decidió que podía ser franco por esa única ocasión con lo más cercano que tenía a un confidente. Después de todo, no podía guardarle nada al adulto. Suspiró y, pidiéndole que se acercara para no tener que alzar la voz más de lo estrictamente necesario se confeso de la misma manera que se confiesa un creyente ante un párroco.

-Sebastian tengo un problema- dijo avergonzado y evitando mirar a su interlocutor. Éste le miraba con firmeza, actitud propia de un mayordomo que atiende las necesidades más secretas de la persona a quien sirve- : siento como si algo dentro de mí se pudriera poco a poco e irremediablemente.

-¿Se está usted, amo y señor mío, arrepintiendo del contrato que porta en el orbe derecho?- el tonillo amable se convirtió en algo similar a una amenaza de pronto.

-No- negó el de mechones marengo demasiado pronto. Eso, claro, no representaba una mentira sino una verdad a medias. Desde que había hecho el contrato aquel, había sido consciente de que no habría marcha atrás y su necesidad de elevar el nombre de la casa de los preferidos de la Reina pero… quizás no había considerado que a la larga el precio podría ser demasiado elevado.

-Eso me alegra- la sonrisa pacífica del ébano volvió a hacer acto de presencia, acercándose lo suficiente para permitirse tocar el hombro del niño afligido- ¿Qué es entonces aquello que siente?, ¿su corazón?

Se encogió de hombros, procurando no decir nada que no considerara oportuno de momento. No que no le hubiera dado el respectivo momento reflexivo a esa posibilidad, aunque fuese aterrador darse cuenta de la poderosa verdad escondida en aquellas para nada casuales palabras. Tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento: la sagacidad de Sebastian le resultaba incomprensible, sobretodo porque le era imposible negar rotundamente aquello.

-Ponle pasas a mi postre- pidió zanjando el tema. No tenía ánimos ni mucho menos necesidad de seguir prolongando esa breve pero infructuosa charla que le había hecho sentir más miserable. El más alto, de nuevo haciendo una reverencia salió dejándolo solo, ahondando la sensación de miseria que se agolpaba irracionalmente en su pecho.

Y así transcurrió el resto del día.

--

Se preparaba para meterse a la cama, como cada noche ayudado del de traje de pingüino, sintiendo cómo poco a poco recobraba la calma. Se había logrado convencer, no sin esfuerzos, de que había sido sólo un mal día y que todo pronto volvería a estar tan fríamente calculado dentro de su vacío existir y podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que todo estaba bien en su cabeza de nuevo. Todo aquello iba, en el preciso momento que pusiera la cabeza sobre el almohadón de plumas, a formar parte del pasado de un día gris en Inglaterra… esperaba.

Sebastian lo escrutaba con la mirada, teniendo suficiente decoro para no decirle nada pero haciéndole sentir de nuevo un gran desasosiego. Sabía casi con tanta seguridad como que el pasto era verde que el demonio había escondido, tras el pasmoso silencio, una verdad que había temido… Después de todo la naturaleza de Sebastian, por más que lo ocultara, no dejaba de ser demoniaca. Si estaba a su lado era por el deseo casi obsesivo de degustar su alma – que él mismo creía insípida o inexistente para fines prácticos – y no por una verdadera lealtad.

-Espero que el joven amo se encuentre mejor tras este día libre y mañana logre comenzar revitalizado para efectuar sus actividades- misteriosamente, en especial si se atenía a los acontecimientos que le habían aquejado todo el día, estar al lado del mayordomo le reconfortaba. Era siniestramente irónico todo aquello: La persona que le causaba un tremendo desasosiego era el único que podía volver a sosegar su corazón.

-Así será- se envolvió en las sábanas y, tras quitarse el molesto parche que tenía en el ojo, cerró ambos y se dispuso a terminar el día. Escuchó al sirviente dirigiendo sus apagados pasos hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo antes de preguntar, casi como si se supiera la respuesta:

-¿Algo que pueda hacer por usted, amo mío, antes de retirarme por hoy?

Por única respuesta obtuvo el pasmoso silencio que simbolizaba nada menos que la duda y, aprovechando la oscuridad que inundaba la pieza se colocó la mano enguantada en la boca y sonrió con burla, mostrando los afilados dientes que poseía. Pasados unos momentos, escuchó el débil pero inequívoco sonido de un "sí".

-Ven a mi lado, por favor- la voz de Ciel había cambiado de tono. Ya no parecía más el centrado adulto que sabe qué es lo que quiere y necesita, sino el desprotegido niño que ha sido dejado a merced de las injurias de la vida a una edad demasiado temprana como para defenderse. Se escuchaba suplicante.

-¿Acaso mi amo me está dejando ver su debilidad?- preguntó ya no como mayordomo, por mucho que se esforzara en seguir utilizando las formalidades propias, sino como el demonio que se comienza a saborear un alma.

-Tómalo como quieras… Finalmente tú sabes qué es lo que ocurre dentro de mí incluso mejor que yo- la manera en que el Conde respondió evidenciaba algo que los dos sabían demasiado bien: Ciel era propiedad de un demonio, y no al revés. No era algo, sin embargo, de lo que se hablara frecuentemente entre ellos; se consideraba algo parecido a un tabú que sólo por esa noche habría de ser roto.

-Tiene toda la razón- la lengua del más alto, que yacía parado a un costado de la cama mirando la espalda del portador del alma que degustaría en unos años, relamió sus labios en un rápido y viperino movimiento, cosa que no se habría permitido a sí mismo más que en ese raro momento de verdades intrínsecas.

-Acuéstate a mi lado- pidió el de cabellos grafito con un exagerado tono de autosuficiencia que evidenciaba su desolación. El de mechas negras obedeció y permaneció estoico frente al líder de la casa Phantomhive.

Pasados unos minutos, los brazos de Sebastian se permitieron recorrer sigilosos la espalda del más joven, que no hizo amago alguno por detenerle. Sentía dentro de él algo que se había esforzado en reprimir: La necesidad de afecto, porque podía que el Conde Ciel Phantomhive fuese tratado como adulto al punto de creerlo el mismo, pero seguía siendo muy a su pesar un crío de doce años de edad.

En silencio, fue dejándose arrastrar por lo hábiles dedos del demonio, siendo brutal e irremediablemente seducido por la efimeridad del calor corporal que amainaba la soledad. Quería, y a la vez no, ser conducido a un estado que le resultaba desconocido para lograr olvidar todo aquello que le oprimía. Deseaba no desear al ébano tanto como estaba haciéndolo.

Comenzó a sentir el vaho del adulto en la oreja, y acercándose con desmedido deseo a su boca. Él mismo deseaba que el contacto se consumara; sentir la suave y cálida boca de Sebastian era lo que necesitaba – o mejor expresado, lo que quería – en ese momento de incertidumbre. Se acercó inconsciente y torpemente a eso labios, sintiéndolos inesperadamente fríos al primer contacto. Estuvo a punto de separarse, pero el sabor dulzón y embriagante que le proferían le hacía desear no hacerlo.

Poco a poco, como si de una danza de suaves caricias se tratara el pijama del más joven y el atuendo del mayordomo fueron despojados y arrojados al suelo de mármol. La tierna torpeza de Ciel profería un toque de diversión al demonio que había tomado las riendas de la situación.

No intercambiaron palabras y las miradas de ambos intentaron cruzarse lo menos posible durante todo ese tiempo, justo hasta que un par de fríos y húmedos dedos se acercaron a la todavía tímida y pura entrada. Ciel clavó ambos ojos llenos de sorpresa en Sebastian, quien simplemente dio una conciliadora sonrisa antes de irrumpir violentamente en él.

Un lastimero gemido escapó de la boca del chico, dada la espontaneidad del acto del mayor, antes de que una boca ajena le impidiera quejarse un poco más. La lengua del ébano había comenzado de nueva cuenta una sensual danza erótica en la suya, luchando por tener el control en su boca y por más que el pequeño se lo impedía no lograba menguar la fuerza apasionada y avasalladora de aquel que se había posicionado ya encima suyo.

Los dedos del mayordomo fueron poco a poco ensanchando la zona en donde habría de ocurrir la penetración, con seguridad a pesar de la mirada suplicante – y que tanto le encantaba apreciar – de un Ciel totalmente orillado por las circunstancias. Y del mismo modo que los había introducido, los sacó de golpe causando el rechinido de los dientes del dolorido infante que no quería darle al demonio la satisfacción de quejarse.

-Esto podría dolerle un poco- dijo sardónico mientras apreciaba con la burla y la parsimonia marcada en cada fibra de su cuerpo los ojos extremadamente abiertos de un pequeño que siempre se había esforzado por hacerse el adulto. Suspendió un poco la actividad, hasta observar un poco de mejora en su amo y comenzó a embestirlo con suavidad y ternura. Intentaba controlarse a sí mismo, sabiendo que por ser su primera vez no podía excederse en el furor de sus acciones. Quería que Ciel Phantomhive gimiera, disfrutara y rogara por más con una voz que sólo había escuchado en sus sueños más impropios.

De poco en poco el menor comenzó a moverse en círculos mientras que las embestidas subían de intensidad. El sudor invadía ambos cuerpos, los jadeos generaban que las respiraciones se volvieran descompasadas y agitadas, la soledad de los dos y las pasiones carnales experimentadas se fusionaban en una sola cosa que no tenía nombre pero se acercaba inequívocamente al placer. Ambos cuerpos se buscaban sin desear encontrarse y hacían uno solo durante breves instantes.

Un demonio que conocía un alma que habría de devorar y un alma que, a causa de lo raquítico de su condición deseaba ser devorada mientras todavía le quedase un mínimo resquicio de decoro.

Los dos eran uno, y ese uno eran los dos.

--

-¿Se encuentra mejor amo?- preguntó el de frac, dejando ver su cara entre la penumbra mientras recogía con decoro sus cosas. Podía todavía ver al de cabello marengo desnudo, a su merced, con los muslos medio abiertos mostrando unos delgados hilillos blancos y una entrada ensanchada y con tonos rojizos a causa de la fricción.

-Sí- habló débil, sacudiendo agostado la cabeza. Le costaba hablar todavía a causa del golpeteo de su corazón y de lo agitado de su respiración -, has hecho bien tu trabajo Sebastian, ahora puedes retirarte.

-Muchas gracias amo. Recuerde que yo soy un mayordomo natural- sonrió y salió del cuarto sin ver atrás. La noche había sido larga y el día siguiente sería igual.

El Conde Phantomhive vio partir a su mayordomo, a su demonio y a su más allegado compañero; aquel a quien temía y de quien dependía enteramente. Fue entonces cuando lo supo: sí, era una persona podrida desde el tuétano. No sentía amor ni afecto por nada, y a cada día la soledad lo corroía más.

Estaba podrido, pero eso ya carecía de sentido.


End file.
